


Stuck in bed

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Request from my IDOLiSH7 scenarios blog, sick Riku being spoiled by his members!





	Stuck in bed

It was after one of IDOLiSH7’s live concerts. Riku had pushed himself as usual and unfortunately ended up with a cold. As he lay in his room coughing, the others came up with some ideas of what they could do for him. “So should we all go in together then?” Tamaki questioned as he licked the remains of King Pudding off of his spoon. “I don’t want to over stimulate him though…” Sogo spoke with concern, after all the group could get pretty rowdy. “Isn’t that what makes Riku happy though?” Yamato pointed out, knowing that if things grew quiet, Riku was likely to get sadder. “Maybe we should put on a show?” Nagi suggested with a flare. “What kind of show?” Iori asked, hoping Nagi’s idea wasn’t ridiculous. “We can act out the latest Magical Kokona episode!” Nagi smiled widely. “Rejected!” Everyone else responded in unison. “What would make Riku happy though?” Mitsuki pondered, the room growing quiet. “Osaka san, do you have any ideas? Nanase san said you were like his brother so it’s likely that he would find you the most comforting.” Iori pointed out. “I- I’m not sure, I could make him a warm drink and sit and read to him like his brother did… I’m not sure I would be of much comfort.” Sogo responded, seeming down. “You’re being too hard on yourself Sou, I think just us being there with him is enough. Let’s get him a warm drink and keep him company however he likes!” Yamato proclaimed, assuming his leader role. “Right!” Everyone smiled in agreement, getting up to gather various things before heading to Riku’s room.

Riku sighed, flipping over onto his back. He hated being sick, not only was it no fun but it made him think of when his brother would sit with him and keep him company. After he left, things got so lonely… Hearing a knock on the door Riku jumped up. “Come in!” He responded, eagerly waiting for the door to open. “Hi Riku kun, how are you feeling?” Sogo smiled, as him and the rest of the members entered. “I’m doing better I think… you all…” Riku spoke, noticing that everyone had found a place to sit, pulling out various books and games. “Have some tea, it should help!” Sogo smiled warmly, handing Riku his mug. “T-thanks…” Riku felt happy, with everyone gathered around him. “Do you want Yama san to read you a book?” Tamaki asked, somewhat focused on his game. “Why me?” Yamato argued back. “Because you’re the most expressive out of us, now come on and do it!” Mitsuki insisted, searching through the pile of books that Riku had. “Which one do you want Yamato to read? Nagi smiled warmly. “Whatever he chooses is fine!” Riku smiled, happy he had such wonderful group members. “Oh how about this one, it’s a horror story!” Mitsuki grinned. “NO!” Tamaki yelled. “Er Tamaki kun isn’t very good with things like that.” Sogo spoke in Tamaki’s defence. “Oh do you have any adult books?” Yamato smirked, making Riku blush. “There are minors present!” Iori piped up, giving Yamato a disapproving look. “I can bring some books of Magical Kokona!” Nagi again suggested. “Rejected!” Everyone else repeated. “I never thought it would be so hard to just decide on a book…” Mitsuki sighed. “Maybe Riku kun should just pick one then,” Sogo concluded. “O-okay, this fantasy world one is a lot of fun!” Riku smiled, handing Yamato the book. “Alright, everyone get comfortable!” Yamato insisted as he adjusted his glasses. Riku looked around the room, feeling such warmth from his friends. Tenn nii may not be around anymore, but he did have people who cared for him. Snuggling into his bed, Riku smiled softly as Yamato began to read. He really loved IDOLiSH7, and he knew he was where he was meant to be.


End file.
